INK vs SOK
by singing in the jukebox
Summary: It's a new year and another school is visiting Pinkerton. As two different schools get to know each other so does the new teacher and she's pratically Macbeth's twin! But so does INK. Another group called SOK Secret Organisation of Kids joins forces with INK to save both schools from their doom. But what will happen when the new tough guy gets a little too close to Zero?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there nothing too much just doing a disclaimer as per usual. INK is not mine, not matter how much I wish it. My characters, so Red, Bella, Neil, Indy and Miss Woodock are mine and no one else can use them basically. That's all I have to say for now so let the reading begin!**

INK vs. SOK

TRIXIE

I'm standing in the hall next to my friends as Mr. Soper enters with a smile on his face. We don't usually have these kinds of meetings in the front hall however today we are. No one knows what's it about and all conversations die down when Mr. Soper goes to open his mouth.

"Hello children, today is a very important day. A new school is going to become our neighbours. A building down the road that actually belongs to Pinkerton has been rented out to another school to use while theirs is being renovated. We will be mixing with that school and I'm asking you all to make these kids feel welcome. They should be coming in to meet us at lunch so after this meeting we will go out and introduce ourselves."

There's a sudden eruption of voices. An excited buzz fills the atmosphere. I turn to the others. Newton is jumping up and down on the spot like he's on a sugar rush. Vin however has that concerned look of his that he has when he's unsure of something. Zero is blank and staring off into the distance as if this news doesn't exists.

"We can make new friends! This is great I wonder what they're like. I hope someone's my age. This is going to be great!" Newton giggles

"Yeah, but I like the friends I've already got. What if they aren't good? Maybe they're all bullies." Vin grumbles

"Well we won't know until they get here." I say

I don't know who calls out but someone announces that they're here. We rush out of the building to meet the new students. It's awkward at first, Pinkerton on one side and the others on the other. Mr. Soper and another teacher step forward and embrace each other.

"Soper it's great to see you again." The other man says

"You too old friend. How have you been Casmich?" Mr. Soper says

So that's his name Mr. Casmich, interesting. After an introduction of teachers everyone moves off to talk to others. I watch Van and her group approach another much like theirs, _typical_, same with Burt and most of the others. I watch a group of four standing off to one side. They're two girls and two boys like us. Then my heart speeds up to a pace that's almost impossible. I watch astonished as a woman with a long, ugly face and nose, red hair in a bun and carrying the presence of evil walks up to Miss Macbeth. They eye each other off then both turn away. They watch in disgust at all of the kids playing around. In unison they turn away and pretend to gag. That's when the conversation starts up between them. It progresses and I can tell that they are both evil and have the same goals. They're a team!

"Guys look!" I say pointing at them.

"Oh no…Great now there's two, more to hit." Zero says

"We're not the only ones that have noticed." Newton says pointing to the group of four.

They look as surprised as us.

"I think tonight we need to follow Macbeth." I say

We agree and break away. This is going to be interesting.

VIN

We're all stalking Macbeth. However she hasn't done much, she's just standing at the gate. I can feel my eyelids growing heavy. I can't see what time it is in the dark, but it's late. I shift to get comfortable. We're positioned in the trees. I watch Zero opposite me fiddle with her ipod. She sees me watching sighs and hands me one of the earplugs. The song helps me to wake up and I tap my foot along to the music's beat. A finger pokes me. I pull out the earplug and glare at Trixie, but she's looking down at Macbeth. I train my eyes to the ground and sure enough someone else is there. It's that other ugly woman. They talk and Newton takes out a microphone and starts to lower it.

That's when I get the strange feeling that we're not alone. I glance around and my eyes rest on four figures in a tree across the street from us. I point them out to Trixie. I can't see who they are but there's still a chance they can see us so it's masks on. I squint to get a better look and almost laugh when I see what kind of masks they're using. They look like socks with buttons where they're eyes are meant to be with little slits in them so they can see. I nudge Zero and she too has to stifle a laugh. I look back up and they've seen us now.

"Oh no," Newton whispers

"What?" Trixie growls

"They must be using a microphone as well because all I'm getting is feedback."

"What do we do?" I ask

"There's nothing we can do, but maybe we…Hey where did Macbeth and her co-worker go?" Trixie asks, "We've lost them and any chance of knowing what it is they're doing. Maybe they know though, come on."

We climb out of the tree just as the others do. We meet in the middle of the street. I can't help feeling that it's like a stand off in those western movies. No one speaks for a while until Trixie steps forward.

"Who are you?"

"We could ask the same thing about you." A guy a little taller than me asks crossing his arms.

We go back into silence until a girl steps forward with square glasses.

"We call our selves SOK. It stands for Secret Organisation of Kids, your turn."

"INK, Invisible Network of Kids." Trixie answers

"That explains the dorky masks." I say

"Hey watch it buddy. We're not the ones wearing the little, pink bunny masks" Another guy growls, he's even taller than Zero.

"How about you just back off tough guy." Zero says

"Okay cool it everyone!" The girl says

"I don't like fights." Another much smaller girl whispers

"Me neither so how about we just get down to business. Our microphone was only picking up feedback from yours. We were wondering if you got anything?" Newton says

"No, at first I thought it was interference from…"

At that I zone out and I can tell that the guy who spoke first has done the same. Newton and this other little girl go on about it. Finally Trixie and the other one break it up.

"Who's that other teacher?" I ask

"Her name is Miss Woodcock and she's evil. We've been trying to stop her from taking over our school for ages. Who's that other one with the weird glasses?" The girl with the glasses asks

"That's Miss Macbeth and we've been taking her down just like you. The way I see it is that we aren't enemies but friends or at least have the same goal. I've figured out who you are and I think you know who we are as well." Trixie says

"Are proposing that we give up our secret identities to you?" The girl asks

"Yes, do you agree?"

"I do."

All of us protest but unfortunately they make us see reason and one by one our masks fall to our feet in front of us. The girl that agreed with Trixie has square glasses and red curly hair. She wears a nice red t-shirt and a white and red skirt along with white leggings. The guy who's around my height has sleek dark chocolate hair and swimming green eyes. His yellow shirt and denim jeans go well and he seems a lot like me. The short girl has brown bushy hair, wide eyes and a green dress. The tough guy has jet black hair, a grey t-shirt under a black jacket with black jeans and heavy boots. I get an uneasy feeling as he scans the rest of us, his eyes lingering on Zero for longer than I like which is only about two seconds before he looses interest.

"Okay names, well to start off I'm Trixie and I coordinate our missions."

"I'm Bella and I do the same as you Trixie." The girl with the cool glasses says.

"Hi this is so lame but I'm Neil the leader." The guy with the sleek hair says.

"Vin, same as you Neil I created INK and I'm definitely the leader." I say grinning and getting a snort from Zero.

"Hi, oh this is so cool! Oh right I'm Indy I do the gadgets. I'm guessing you also do the same as me right." The short green girl shrieks.

"Oh yeah I'm Newton. Can I see some of you inventions?"

"That would be great! I'm actually working on one right now. It can –"

Bella tells Indy to be quiet and then there's the silence as we wait for Zero or the other guy to go first. Instead they stare each other down. I sigh. Finally Zero straightens up.

"Zero, I fight."

"Yeah same, it's Red."

That's where it stops. Agonizing seconds drip by as we look each other up and down. I check my watch holding it to the street light. I stretch.

"Well I'm off to bed. See you guys tomorrow. We can you know do all that boring planning stuff in the forest or where ever. Am I right Trixie?"

"Yes Vin, I agree no point in hanging around now we'll meet in the clearing at lunch."

"Agreed," Bella says and then we leave.

**Hi everyone it's me again! Thanks so much for reviewing my last story. I pratically screamed the whole house down when I saw that someone had reviewed my story. Not quite sure how to reply to them, but I'll just do it here. I will probably write a sequel to Hall of Mirrors. I've never thought about it but it's a great idea. First things first is this story. Hope you enjoy it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

NEIL

I rush up next to Bella and Indy. I try and tune into their conversation about the school system at Pinkerton but find myself failing. My mind keeps drifting back to the other four we met last night. They're exactly like us. That blonde boy, Vin may as well be my twin in personality definitely not looks. Mine are far better. Although I'll have to find out what hair gel he uses because it is certainly doing the job well. I see them across the yard heading for class in that glass dome. That dark girl who I find a bit annoying with that aura of authority she carries is talking to that red head guy that Indy won't shut up about. She has a crush she told us as soon as we left last night. I think it's cute, but Bella kept nudging me when ever I went to say something about it.

Red falls into step beside me but we stop when a yell comes from behind us. A big guy has grabbed hold of a much smaller boy and is dragging him towards the bins. I catch the name Burt and Little Fred. Burt the bully rips Fred's toy bunny from his hands and throws it in the mud with a laugh. I glance around for a teacher to help, but there are none. I feel Red next to me tense up and take a few heavy steps towards the two. Bella grabs his arm and I do the same trying to hold him back.

"Stop Red this isn't Kinting this is Pinkerton we can't get involved." She says.

That's when I feel someone fly by us. Red relaxes as we watch a blur of white sprint past us. It's the gothic Zero girl. She launchers herself at Burt. For more than a moment she's air born. Her body twists and her foot lashes out catching the brute in the side. He drops Little Fred on the ground and stands.

"Come on you vampire faced freak!"

She looks bored. Her fist smacks into Burt's ugly nose and he falls on his butt, hard. Zero simply starts to walk away. I hold my breath as Burt scrambles to his feet and charges at her, his fist ready to hit her in the back of the head. I see Bella's mouth open about to warn her. That's when she spins and catchers his fist in her hand. The glare she gives off is deadly, just like Red's when he's fighting our bully. Burt whimpers and runs off. Zero walks off back to her friends.

"Zero!"

It's Mr. Soper Pinkerton's principle. He looks angry. They talk and he takes Zero away to his office. The yard goes back to normal as the bell goes for class.

"She's like you Red, maybe you've finally met your match." I smirk and he ignores me, as usual even if he is my best mate.

Indy and Newton sit next together showing each other pierces of paper. I go and take a seat next to Bella. Her red hair catches in the sunlight and not for the first time I have the urge to tell her how I feel about her. Red already knows, but doesn't care. I told him once. Don't know why he wasn't a lot of help. She's just so smart and sophisticated. I glance over at Vin. He seems anxious. He probably has a girlfriend. That blonde one called Van. Casey wouldn't stop talking about her. She's our popular girl. Yeah that's Vin's girlfriend, it would be mine if I didn't know Bella. Maybe I can ask him for some tips. I'll do that after class. Mr. Soper comes in along with Zero. She takes a seat at the back of the class in the corner scowling. Red is at the back as well and I can't help noticing how he follows her to her seat.

Class starts and its fun, Mr. Cassmich teachers as well so it's double the fun. Afterwards we trot over to Miss Macbeth and Miss Woodcock's class. There's only one word to describe how this class went and that's hell. It was absolute hell. It was lines after lines of crap. My ears are about to explode with all the yelling. I press my finger to my ear.

"Hey Bella, when does this torture end?"

"Soon, I hope." She says listening through her earrings

"I'm tired and my brain hurts." Indy whines via her hair clip

"Yeah we all are and I'm itching to do something." Red says through the same kind of transmitter as me.

The bell rings, but we're kept in for another fifteen minutes. When we're let out our group and INK run to the forest to spend the rest of the day there. The clearing is lit up with daylight. The trees are coated in moss and the grass brushes against our ankles, tickling them. I approach Vin. When he sees me an annoyed expression clouds his face.

"Sorry were you busy?"

"No don't worry it can wait. What's up Neil?"

"I need your help." I say crouching next to a tree.

"Okay…"

"I know we don't know each other at all, but I figured you'd be better to talk to about this than Red, he just doesn't get it."

"What's this about?"

"Okay it's stupid but here it's is, I like someone one but I don't know how to tell them or when. I guessed you already have a girlfriend so I thought you could give me some tips." I whisper.

"Oh right, well the truth is I don't. I'm in the same position as you Neil. I don't know what to do either. What is she like, I mean easy to talk to or not?" Vin asks sighing

My heart sinks. Of all the people through out two schools Vin was the only guy that could have helped me, but now. Maybe we can help each other. Do I tell him it's Bella? No, not yet. I get the feeling he hasn't told anyone yet either.

"Yeah she's easy to talk to I guess, but I don't want to say something stupid in front of her because she's smart and I have a terrible feeling she thinks I'm stupid." I say

"I get that. See my person is as hard as steel and I don't want to damage what little friendship we have already. You know what I mean?"

"I do, so how about this I'll help you if you help me. Deal?" I extend my hand.

"Deal, so do I have to tell you who it is now?" Vin asks his cheeks turn red.

"If you want, but can I tell you later when I know you better?"

"Sure."

Vin tenses as Red walks towards Zero. I don't blame him, Red's a scary guy. I watch Bella and Trixie talking. I'm grateful that Trixie isn't a guy. Then Bella would have fallen for them. I laugh a bit as I see Indy and Newton both as red as tomatoes whenever the other speaks. It's cute; they were cut from the same cloth those two.

ZERO

I lean against a tree watching the others. My stomach launchers as I do. How can they be so happy with people they don't even know? I turn away. My mind is a hurricane. I thought I was okay, but now I see I was in the eye of the storm now the rest of it has come and ripped me to pieces. I wish it was night and then I could slip away like I never existed. In the dark there's nothing just me and my thoughts. No one can see me. It's dangerous the dark, but I can let it engulf me; take me away to places where it's just me. The light though shows me what I do have. Now though I wish the sun would fall.

I sense someone approaching me. I expect it to be Vin, but it's that guy Red. He's taller than me which is annoying. He leans against the tree beside me. I keep my head turned away and breaths even. There's something about him that screams toughness, but pain as well. I wonder what he thinks of me after watching what happened to Burt.

"Hey I saw what you did to that guy. Your technique is pretty good." He says in a low voice.

"Thanks."

"Although your foot work needs a few tweaks."

"What!" I growl turning now to face him.

I didn't realise how dark his eyes were. He just smirks at me.

"I'd like to see you do any better." I say

"I can."

"Oh well then come on tough guy, let's put that theory to the test." I say

He smiles and walks off beckoning me to follow him deeper into the forest. I do without a second thought. I watch his dark hair bobbing ahead of me. We walk in silence. A thought, one I've never had before swamps me. _What if I loose?_ I can't; that's the fact, I just can't. When Red comes to a stop I almost crash into him, almost. We've come into another wider clearing. He walks to the other end and I stay where I am. I take a stance and wait letting each breath move through me. Feeling my lungs expand then contract. Red is ready and I'm sure we both have the same kind of expression, determined and lethal. He charges at me and I do the same, within silence. I jump into the air as he rolls on the ground. I stretch out my foot to kick him in the back. As I'm about to he sweeps around with his leg catching mine and I fall to the ground on my side. Red goes to kick me in the side, when I sweep my leg out and knock his feet out from under him. We both scramble to our feet. He goes to punch me, I block it. I twist to the left and with my free hand land a punch to his stomach. We go on for a while. Sometimes he gets me, other times I get him.

He's skilled, very skilled. It feels like an hour and I know I'm tiring. Thankfully so is he. I run at him. Something vibrates in my pocket and I stop dead. Suddenly I'm flying back and land against the rough bark of a tree, sliding down it to lye in the grass. There's pain in my jaw and for a moment my vision blurs.

"You okay? I thought you would block that, I mean it wasn't one of my best moves. Hey Zero are you hurt?" Red asks standing over me his hand extended.

I scramble to my feet refusing the offer. _I lost…_ I pull out my phone, it's still ringing. I glare at it wishing it would blow to pieces. I glance at Red, he seems genuinely concerned.

"I've got to go."

I make a break for it. Sprinting away before anyone can come after me. I stop once I reach my room. All I can do is…nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

RED

I watch her white hair flow behind her as she runs away. I didn't mean to hit her that hard, honestly. I shouldn't have been so eager to prove myself. I promised I wouldn't hurt another thing ever again unless it was for a good cause, like Kinting's bullies. I trudge back to the others by myself. When I reach the clearing Vin, that annoying blonde boy walks up to me with Neil at his heels.

"Where's Zero, what were you two doing?"

"Fighting. She ran off, don't know where."

"Why did she run?"

"Listen I'm not here to answer all of your pathetic questions, so back off or I'll make you." I growl

"Red, cool it." Neil murmurs.

I grumble and walk away to lean against another tree. I do want to know what made her run off like that, but I don't care about other peoples lives. No one cares about mine so I don't about theirs, simple. I get the feeling though that Zero's like me, different. The others close the meeting agreeing that in a week we'll go after the two goons given that we've got exams in this following week. I stay in the forest as my friends and that other group walk back to their rooms. The sky deepens and slowly night creeps across the sky dying it black. I move through the trees as the air chills, trying to find my way back to the Kinting building we're staying in. I hear a thumping sound and a frustrated grunt. I follow the sound back to the fighting clearing. Zero is there with her back to me punching a tree. I watch quietly before stepping into the light cast by the moon.

"Hey, you know the tree isn't a very good opponent." I say

"What do you care?" She growls

I shrug although she can't see it. Zero goes back to punching the tree. I walk over and watch. Her chin is swollen from where I hit her. A pang of guilt knits my stomach into frenzy.

"Sorry about your face, I really didn't mean it." I say.

_That sounded so wimpy. I need to fix that._

"Although it was a good punch if it did that." I smirk with more guilt squeezing my insides.

"I didn't expect you to be the type to care if I get punched."

_Thump_ as her fist hits the tree.

"I didn't expect you to be the type that would run away."

_Thump, thump._

"Yeah well you don't know me." She snarls

"Your right but I have a feeling we're almost the same."

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Watch it, or I'll hang you on the coat rack by your undies."

"Coat rack huh? I prefer the tall tree we have in the centre of our school's yard." I say

_Thump_. She stops and turns to face me, her hair catching the moon light.

"Wait you hang people on a tree?"

"Yep only the bullies like you apparently. See not so different."

"Guess so. Why do you hang people on a tree?"

I shrug, "They're bullies and I rather use my skill for good than bad. What about you?"

"Same. I better get back and do something about these." Zero says showing her cut up knuckles to me.

She turns and walks to the edge of clearing, but stops.

"Why _did_ you care when I got hit?"

"I've done things and I just didn't want a repeat of that. Why did you run away?" I sigh

"Things are starting to repeat themselves for me and they aren't pleasant. Oh and by the way, not that anyone would care, but I'm fine."

With that the shadows suck her into the night. We've both got bad history. Now that I know that I feel like I can trust her and I want to. I never have before. Not even my friends know about me, but I want to tell this girl everything. Humans are strange and unpredictable.

VIN

I followed her one night. She went to the forest and Red was there. I stayed behind a tree in the dark watching as they practiced fighting each other. After a while I had hoped that there was nothing else to it, but then they stopped. Zero sat down at the base of a tree. He did the same, too close for my liking. They starting talking about fighting technique first, but it started to drift a bit.

"You know you must be the first person that actually cares about me." Red says looking into Zero's stunning blue eyes.

"That's not true what about Indy, Bella and Neil, they're your friends?"

"Yeah, but they don't get it. At least you do. I mean if I suddenly get angry about something I can tell they're scared, but you're not."

"It's the first time I've ever done this. Drop my guard I mean." She whispers

"Me too."

They stare at each other. I have a strong desire to jump down and punch this guy in the face. He's going to hurt her or leave her. I would never do that to Zero. He'll pack up his bags and run at the first sign of trouble. I don't trust him. Finally Zero stands and they go their separate ways. I follow her back to her room, before heading back into my own. In the morning and throughout the rest of the week they do this secret fighting session. I know because I watch every night. Sometimes I get lost and have to go back to my room or I fall asleep. Today we're sitting together on the equipment. Mr. Soper comes up to us requesting Zero. Red turns to me.

"Is she in trouble or something?"

"I don't know." I mumble

We continue to talk. It's not the first time this week that Zero's suddenly disappeared. One time it was for a whole day. When we saw her the next day she had a black eye. I thought it was from Red, but he seemed as surprised as us today when he saw it. It's gone down heaps, but still noticeable. Tonight is the mission. We haven't seen SOK for the past week, excluding Zero and Red, but I'm the only one that knows about that. I see Zero storm out of Mr. Soper's office. He comes out trying to stop her. She breaks into a run and goes into the building. Something's up, but we all know better than to ask, even the members of SOK have figured that much out.

For the past week Zero's been fighting a lot. Her mood hasn't been that great either; she seems to blow up at the slightest thing. We've told the others about it. We don't see her for the rest of the day, even during class. Mr. Soper seems a bit uneasy and vague. Trixie contacts Zero to meet us up in Headquarters. Thankfully she does and is in a better mood. No one asks any questions and pretends as if nothing has happened. It's time for the mission now nothing else.

** Hope you're liking this. Wondering what's up with Zero and Red? Well stay tuned and all will be revealed. Please reviews this. Thanks so much! I'm really greatful for all of this. Thanks again bye :P**


	4. Chapter 4

MOMENTS LATER

I know it's stupid especially now since we're on a mission, but my eyes keep drifting to Zero and Red. They've been talking a lot together now. I'm not jealous, well yes I am but that's not the point. She doesn't know him. Zero has known me for what four years? Red only came four days ago. Compare four days with four _years_ then you get…a lot longer. The fact is she knows me more than him. I sigh and peel my eyes from Zero. We're in Macbeth's liar; well to be precise above it, in the air ducts. We jump down one by one. From INK its Zero, Newton and I. From SOK there's Red, Indy and Neil. Trixie and Bella are up in INK Headquarters. Our mission is to find the machine. The problem; we don't even know if there is one. I move towards the back of the room with Red. Newton and Indy take the computers and Zero and Neil take the front of the room.

Suddenly the back wall is filled with the faces of two ugly hags called Woodcock and Macbeth. Their deranged laughter bursts my ear drums.

"Hello INK and SOK, you have fallen for our trap. There was never any secret weapon or machine. The plan was just to take out your little gang." Macbeth squawks

"Well then let's get started shall we. We'll unmask you one by one." Miss Woodcock yells.

The room suddenly shakes and trap doors open up in the floor. We rush to the centre. I hear Trixie and Bella screech at the top of their lungs to run, but I can also hear footsteps. Within seconds they burst into the room. That's when the arms come out of the walls. They reach for Trixie and Bella first. I run forward but an arm clasps around my elbow. I watch in shock as Neil launchers himself at Bella. She's dragged away to a trap door with Neil hanging on to her arms for dear life. They disappear down into it and I feel a cry escape my mouth. I glance around as Newton and Indy and pushed down another, both clutching at each other. I break away from the arm briefly enough to reach Trixie. As I do I look over my shoulder at Zero. She's fighting next to Red, they both are untouched. _She'll be fine._

"Vin, look out run!" Trixie yells

Arms grab my legs, my shoulder and waist. I take Trixie's hand as we're tugged to the edge of a trap door.

"Zero help!" I scream

She spins around and calls my name. I struggle against the arms but as she charges at me, I'm pulled under. I land on a hard ground bruising my shoulder in the process. A small light bulb swings back and forth. The room is tiny, like a cell. I find Trixie shaking in the corner her legs drawn to her chest. I sit next to her and rap my arms around her. We're both scared and we're not afraid to show it. After a moment Trixie pulls away, but I leave one arm around her to reassure both of us that the other is there.

"What do you think they're going to do?" I ask

"I don't know. They said something about unmasking us, how though I have no idea. We should try to contact the others. Bella gave me the frequency for their communication devices."

I try to reach Zero, with no luck, the same with Neil. Trixie has the same result when she tries to contact Newton and the others. We're alone. I find Trixie's hand and hold it. Then a slither of hope strikes me.

"Maybe Zero and Red got away. They can come and rescue us."

"Vin, I seriously doubt that." Trixie whispers gently.

"Oh…"

She sighs and turns to look me in the eye. I know that look. She knows something and she's about to tell me. Usually when this happens I end up feeling like an idiot.

"Listen Vin I know that you like Zero."

"What!" I squeak.

"It's obvious, so why don't you just tell her?" Trixie asks with a smirk.

"She's found some else Trix. I'm too late."

"Well if she doesn't know you like her then of course there's room for others. Maybe if you told Zero how you feel then she'll come around to you. Are you seriously going to spend the rest of your school life beating yourself up because you never told her?"

"Your right Trixie, you're always are. What about you, do you have anyone you fancy?"

"I used to but they don't go to this school. They're the kid of my parent's friends. Sounds confusing but he's nice. I see him every holiday. Now let's stop this and figure out how to escape and find the others." Trixie says standing.

I sigh; once I get out of here I promise myself I'll tell her. No backing down, Zero's mine not Red's.

**Hope you're enjoying this story. The next chapter is on it's way! Please review, I would be sooooo greatful. Thanks, oh and poor, poor Vin, he's feeling left out :( Thanks again enjoy the read!**


	5. Chapter 5

ZERO

I crash to the floor on top of Red. We had kept the arms at bay for as long as we could but it was a lost cause. There were too many for us, so now we're lying at the bottom of a pit in a tangle of limbs. I pull myself to my feet. The room is small and cement nothing else but grey, cold cement. There are no windows or doors. _How the hell are we going to get out?_ I relax my body and breaths. There's no point in panicking if I don't even know the danger yet. Maybe there is none. What a joke, we're trapped in Macbeth's lair of course there's going to be danger. I run my hand over the walls searching for any sign of a door, but without success. I kick the wall in frustration and slump against it. Red continues to kick the wall beside me, letting out his angry. Finally he stops and sits down next to me his chin in his hands.

"We have to be ready. Macbeth and Woodcock could do anything." I say

"Yeah, whatever."

I stare at him. What is he thinking? It's a strange question but if we are almost the same then I want to know if he's thinking about what tomorrow will bring and if you'll ever see the sun again. I snap my gaze away as I realise he's staring at me now. _Damn it._

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No don't worry I was just lost in thought." I say

"Ah huh…thinking about what?"

"…If I'll see the sun again." I mutter to myself not meaning for Red to hear.

"What?"

"Just drop it Red." I growl

"Look I don't pry into other peoples lives, but with you I feel that I need to. How about this; I'll tell you my dull and depressing life story if you tell me yours. Come on, I want someone to know. It sounds stupid but I don't want to go on without at least _someone _knowing. I feel guilty ever time my friends ask but I don't tell them. I want to trust someone. Please I know you feel the same way, I hope. I won't tell I promise." Red whispers into space.

I nod. I know exactly how he feels. Maybe we can help each other after this. I trust him for the first time in years, I trust someone. What about Vin...? I trust him as well. He's my friend too. Once I get out of here I'll explain everything, but…Then there's Red. _Why is life so difficult?_ I take a breath, sit back and listen to Red.

"Okay well my parents hate me. That's where it all starts. I was a wimpy boy. Both of my parents wanted a boy who could stand up for himself. At school I got picked on a lot. One night I came home, Dad and Mum yelled at me for being so worthless. It went on for ages so much so that I ran away."

"Where did you go?" I ask

"To my neighbour's house; not the best escape plan ever but it worked. Anyway next day at school I had my first fight that I won. I told my parents and they eased up a bit more. I continued to pick fights and I got better really fast. Life got better until one day I hit someone too hard and they fell unconscious. They went to hospital with a concussion and a broken wrist. Even before this people even my parents now were scared of me. No one touched me. The person that I sent to hospital was new."

"Red, hey keep going it obviously has a better ending than when it started because otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here." I say flatly.

"Your right thanks. I was expelled after that and my parents decided they didn't want me around anymore because they were afraid of my temper. They knew I wouldn't hurt them but they were worried about what the neighbours would think. I was sent to Kinting. I made a promise to myself, that I would never hurt another person ever again. Soon though I developed the reputation as the bully basher. Even then though I never really hurt them just hanged the bully on the tree. There it is my life story. No matter where I go people are afraid of me. No one cares."

"I'm not scared; neither are your friends and mine. You're not alone and if they didn't care about you then they wouldn't be your friends."

He nods, but he appears as if he's about to cry. When I tell my story I can't cry not one drop. Red on the other hand does let a few silent tears cascade down his face. I'm not good at this whole caring thing however I put my hand on his knee and rub it a bit. Once he's calmed down he stares and is ready to listen. _I can do this, just don't go into depth, that's when you won't make it back out._

"Right my turn now huh. I have told someone else this before, but not the end part. Alright it starts when I'm born. My parents never wanted a child, but here I am. My mum died when I was five. My Dad blamed me because Mum was always stressed ever since I was born. He started drinking, a lot. He used to beat me and I –"

"Wait he hit you. How bad?"

"To the point where I lost consciousness and couldn't properly move without pain piercing me for two weeks. That's not the point; I don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry Zero I'm just…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, anyway I ran away a lot usually back to my school, which I also hated. I was bullied as well for always moving as if I was an old lady. They saw me as a target. That's why I taught myself to fight, one to stand up to my Dad which only made it worse and at school. Finally it was getting so bad that I had to leave permanently. I ran away and lived on the streets for two days or so which isn't bad at all until I found Pinkerton. I fell asleep on the front steps. Mr. Soper found me and that's the end…sort of."

"What do you mean?" Red asks

"I mean that my old life is coming back to haunt me. The reason I haven't been around lately is because I've been preparing to make a break for it. You know finding places like Pinkerton to hide out in for a bit. You see my Dad is coming. He's found out where I went after four years. Four years of paradise and he's coming to shatter it. I've also been seeing him during the day sometimes because he just suddenly appears in Pinkerton and I have to try and cover it up, that and the bruises I collect in the mean time. He's going to take me away forever. Mr. Soper won't help me, so it's up to me again to survive. It's the one thing I can do well survive, that and fighting are the only things I'm good for."

"He won't take you. I'll stop him and I'm sure your friends will as well. They don't know do they?"

"No but I think its okay to tell them now. What about you?"

"Yeah the same I'll explain to them after this."

Red starts to lean in. Closer than any one, apart from my Dad has ever been to me. He touches my knee and I pull away instantly. My heart pounds so fast and sweat trickles down the back of my neck. I smile a little at Red, apologetically.

"Sorry I don't let people touch me not after…"

"Sorry I didn't know. He really messed you up huh."

"You have no idea." I laugh.

I stand needing space and that's when I see the camera. I narrow my eyes and punch. It breaks instantly, just as arms suddenly spring out from the walls. One grabs my hair and tugs. I yelp but hit it away. They swing around madly. I suppose that was the only camera. Suddenly a little light bulb flickers on inside my head. I snatch the closest hand and tug, ripping it from the wall. I yell at Red to do the same and soon all of the arms as disabled. Now there are holes in the wall. I sling two arms over my shoulder and stick my foot in it then reach up. We can climb the walls now. I start to gain height but half way up we run out of holes. I unhook one of the arms from my shoulder and poke it into the wall where the next hole should have been. I give the other end to Red and he shoves it into the opposite wall. I clamber onto it, fighting to keep my balance. We do the same with the extra three until we find ourselves scrambling out of a trap door and into Macbeth's office. I grab Red's hand and we charge through a door and into a control room.

Woodcock and Macbeth are perched on two chairs when we come in. Thankfully we still have our masks on. I leap into the air and kick Macbeth. She falls to the ground in a daze. Woodcock joins her on the floor in the same condition.

"Red can you release the others while I tie up Tweeddale Dumb and Tweeddale Idiot here."

He nods and we both get to work. The others join us in the room all looking relieved. I cross my arms and stand beside Red wearing a smug expression. My smile grows as everyone especially Trixie mutters their thanks. Red holds out his hand and for a moment I swear I see Vin moving forward. I hi five it and turn back to serious.

"What were those hands all about?" I ask

"It was horrible they got a hold of Newton," Indy whines, "and they said if I didn't reveal myself then they were going to take him to the spider cave!"

"Is that the same with you guys?"

The others nod. Macbeth and Woodcock moan as they being to come around. We rush back up to Headquarters and collapse into various chairs. I glance at Red wondering when he's going to tell everyone. Our eyes meet and we stare at each other for longer than necessary. I'm thankful that I fell down that hole with him.

**OMG thanks so much for the review! I feel loved :)!I wasn't quite sure about this story or where it was going, but don't worry it doesn't end here. The last chapter which is on the way will have a cliff hanger because I know how everyone loves a cliff hanger! Please keep reading and reviewing. If you've got any suggestions I'm happy to hear them. Please do review :s Thanks! Oh and I will most likely update this on the weekend or thursday onwards. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

VIN

They're doing it again! Staring at each other as if they're the only ones in the room. All I want to do is punch this guy. _You know what that's exactly what I'm going to do._ I stand but Neil clears his throat forcing me to stop.

"Bella and I have an announcement everyone. In that room we…um anyway Bella is…I'm her…"

"Oh god Neil really? Everyone Neil has asked me to be his girlfriend so now we are officially a couple." Bella squeals

We clap. I meet Neil's eyes and nod in approval. He comes over, with the entire colour in his face drained.

"Who knew it could be that hard. We spent most of the time trying to get me to ask the damn question. You were right Vin. I just had to ask. Your turn ask Zero. Yes I know it's pretty obvious. If I can do it and I'm pathetic at this, you can definitely do it."

I nod and start to make my way over but stop. Red has taken Zero outside. _Oh no you don't._ I burst through the door into the small corridor outside. They're close really close. Time to fix that, I've had enough. I step in between them and push Red away even further.

"Vin what do you think your doing?" Zero asks annoyed

"Setting things right." I step forward getting in Red's face, "You need to back off, you hear me, right now. You're new. Do you really think you can just waltz on in and take what you want?" I yell

The others have come out of Headquarters to watch. _Good now everyone can know._

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be stupid! Zero isn't yours. She barely knows you _Red._ I've known her for longer and you are not going to spoil that." I yell

"I think you need to cool off before someone gets hurt." Red growls

_I should stop, but I can't I have to do this now._

"No, why should I? You don't scare me. You're nothing but a meat head that acts strong. I don't want you to hurt anyone and I know that's exactly what you're going to do to Zero."

"I would never hurt her." Red whispers

"Hey guys," Zero says calmly pushing in between us, "Just stop please. Vin what's this all about? Why are you being so mean? Cool it both of you, now!"

I push her out of the way and behind me. I've started this and I'm going to finish it.

"I've heard about what you do to the kids at your school. I don't trust you. Your strong I've seen you two at night practicing your fighting. I've also seen the aftermath, Zero has so many bruises it isn't funny. You're hurting people!"

"Vin listen it's –" Zero starts, but is cut off as Red launches himself at me.

_Oh Vin what have you done?_ His fist connects with my stomach and I buckle. He kicks me in the side and I fall to the ground. My side burns and I have to fight to keep the tears away. He raises his fist again high above his head. It starts to plummet towards me, but never reaches me. Inside it smacks into Zero's jaw. She stumbles backwards, but doesn't fall. Red's eyes are trained on me and he pushes Zero aside to get to me. I scramble back as the others take shelter around the corner. Zero grabs hold of Red's arms and forces him back.

"Stop it Red! You promised yourself you wouldn't! Stop!" She screams

"See this is what I'm talking about! What happens if Zero does something to make you mad! You could put her in the hospital!" I yell

"Vin no!" Zero cries

Red charges, but is slowed by Zero who is still holding his arms. I get to my feet. He throws both of his arms to the side making Zero slip a bit, then he knees her in the stomach. Her grip loosens and Red comes for me again. He's right on top of me, bringing his fist back and then he's gone. Unfortunately the fist skims my ear knocking me off balance. Zero has tackled Red to the ground and is on top of him. I stand behind her a look of disgust and fear plastered on my face. Red grabs Zero and throws her against the wall. I start to turn and run as Red launches to his feet when I see her. She's slumped against the wall, all the fight knocked out; in fact she too in almost knocked out.

"Zero?" I whisper

Red stops for a moment to stare over at her. I watch his knuckles relax and drop to his side. I crouch next to her. Her eyes wonder over our faces. She turns away from us. I can feel the others behind me. Newton comes to inspect her.

"Trixie go get Mr. Soper. Zero look at me can you stand?"

"No I don't know…What's wrong…with you two? I thought…I…could trust you…"

Guilt swamps me about to suffocate me. I know Red feels the same. What have we done? The next hour flashes by in a haze. I watch as Zero is taken to the infirmary and Red and I wait outside Mr. Soper's office. We're both called in and that's when time returns and the haze lifts. Mr. Soper looks…angry. He's never angry. I'm in _so_ much trouble…and so I should be.

**Stupid Vin tsk, tsk. Unfortunately this story is coming to an end. This is the second last chapter :( THank you soooooooo Much for the second review. I love you! Please review, I'm desperate for ideas. Even for my other story Hall of Mirrors, because, thanks to a review (my very first one ever!) I'm probably going to write a sequel to it and I'm considering writing a sequel to this one to but I don't know? Feed me with your ideas and opinions. I'm all ears. Thanks everyone for staying tuned. Hopefully I'll be able to post the last chapter on Saturday. :) :P**


	7. Chapter 7

VIN

"Would one of you care to explain why Zero is beaten up?"

"It was me sir." I mumble, then more firmly, "I was jealous. I thought Zero was going to choose Red over me. I provoked him. I was being stupid sir."

"I took the bait though. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I knew I needed to stop, but…" Red murmurs

"But I provoked him to keep going." I say.

"Well the way I see it, you are both guilty. For the rest of the week you'll have detentions with Miss Macbeth and I want you to properly apologise to Zero as well." Mr. Soper says then dismisses us.

I walk down to the infirmary with Red, but I grab his arm before we go in.

"Red I was stupid; if Zero chooses you I shouldn't be jealous. I'm sorry about the things I said and I didn't mean any of it. I just needed to find something bad to say in order for me to look good and that's wrong and mean."

"It's okay, sorry I hit you. I should have walked away or kept my temper under control. Friends?"

"Sure." I say and shake his hand then go in.

Zero is sitting up in a white bed in a white room looking hurt, but I don't think it's because of the pain, it's because of us. She's talking to Trixie and Neil when she spots us and falls silent. Her blue eyes seem watery, like there might be tears in them. She turns away from us and the others scowl. I perch myself on the edge of the bed and reach for her hand.

"Don't you dare!" She growls from the depths of her throat.

"We wanted to say sorry." I start

"Those are just words, they never mean anything. Words can't heal people."

"I know but it's the only thing I can do to show you. Zero the truth for why I acted like that is…the fact is…I think…no I know that I …I…I love you Zero. I thought though that you liked Red and he was stealing you from me, when you weren't even mine yet. I was scared to tell you how I feel because what if you said no? Now I see I should have, you still would have been my friend and now I've gone and wrecked it. I'm so sorry."

"Vin, Red and I were never like that. We're close friends, but not a couple. He understands me because he's been through almost the same experiences that I have. If you remember you were the first person I told. What hurts me most is that you couldn't just _tell_ me Vin. That you didn't trust me and you had to spy on me. I wish you did trust me Vin because I love you too."

I'm stunned. Zero _loves_ me. There's a knock at the door and a man, tall muscular, shaved head and tattoos storms into the room. Zero jumps from the bed and winces. The man roars as if he's an animal. Zero pushes past me and stands at the front of the group. Her eyes meet Red's and I watch his eyes bulge and do a double take on the man. The man screams Zero's name and advances towards her.

"No." She says flatly but sternly.

He stops and raises a bushy eyebrow.

"No? I'm sorry princess but you don't get to make that decision. You're coming home with me and you're never going to run away from me again." Zero's _Dad_ sneers

This is her Dad. Now I remember her telling me one day about how he used to beat her. I push past Newton and Indy and stand on Zero's right with Red on her left. I'm not going to let her go, not again. I have to do something right for once today.

"She's not going anywhere. Zero has friends here, good ones, most of them." I say muttering the last part.

"Yeah why should she go back to a life of pain when here she's safe? Doesn't sound like a very good deal to me." Red sneers

"You boys better watch where you step or I'll –"

"You touch them and I'll beat the crap out of you." Zero yells

"Feisty, but I'm not going to take orders from a fifteen year old weirdo that is as useful as a toothpick. You're worthless, nothing why do you like we called you Zero because you don't mean anything to anyone. Now move it you freak!"

I glance at Zero. She's trying so hard to hold it together, but she sets her face in a mean scowl pulls out her phone puts it to her ear and a wicked smile forms on her face.

"Hello is the police station. Yeah my father is threatening to kill me. He's dangerous. Pinkerton, please hurry." She hangs up and shoves the phone back into her pocket still smiling.

Her Dad on the other hand seems as if he's about to have a fit. He launches himself at Zero. She does the same along with Red and me. All three of us kick or punch him. He slumps to the floor. Suddenly pink gum sticks him to the floor and increases his rage. I turn. Newton and Indy are both holding bubble gum guns. They squeal and hug each other. I spin back around. Zero stands over her Dad in a daze. He's still screaming at her. I hold her shoulder and turn her away. She collapses on me. I don't know if it's because of the pain or everything that has happened. It's probably both. KNowin gthat there is no way she's going to stay near her dad I take her to another room and lye her down on the bed. We're alone and staring into each other's eyes. Zero searches mine. Her face softens and suddenly her lips are on mine. I hear people rushing in, but in my mind they don't exist. It's just Zero and I. Her lips against mine. A feelingof exhileration consumes me. She pulls away as bright red as I am. I turn to see my friends grinning and Neil giving me the thumbs up. She pulls me back down and that incredible feeling comes back. I run my fingers through her white hair as she holds the back of my neck.

"I forgive you." She whispers, then pushes me back, away from her and jabs her finger in my chest, "Don't do it ever again, got it?"

I kiss her lightly as my answer. I never want to stop even if it means not breathing, but eventually we do, but it's the hardest thing I've done.

ZERO

The doctor lets me out with heaps of bruises and a slight limp, but hey I can deal with that. I watch as the students of Kinting make their way out the gates. Indy and Newton are crying and hugging, a lot. Where going to see them in a term. Neil and Bella have already said goodbye to us and are waiting off to one side, kissing each other. I pretend not to notice but it's hard not to. Red comes up to me, looking sad and shy. A look that is alien on him.

"Zero, I never meant to hurt you, I mean I –"

"Red I told you, I forgive you." I sigh

"I know, but…I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, it's not forever though."

"Zero I wanted you to know; before I go that I love you."

_Damn…_

"It's you and Vin I get that, I just…needed to tell you that's all. I'll see you soon Zero." Red says walking backwards still staring at me.

"Yeah, see you soon…"

Vin walks up and takes my hand in his. _He heard._ I know he did by the look on his face and how he keeps glancing at me. I don't know why, maybe he thinks I'm going to suddenly jump on the bus to be with Red. in a burst of passion. Certainly not my style. _Oh __Vin, got to love him. I certainly do._ The bus rumbles away and I meet Vin's eyes.

"Don't worry I'm yours." I say and kiss him.

_I think…_

**Hope you love the slight cliff hanger. Poor Zero, she's so confused. The tough guy who she can relate to or the best friend that she's known for ages and who's super cute? Decisions need to be made...Anyway this is the end, but don't fret, I'll be back. Hope you've enjoyed this. I think I will do a sequel after all I've had a massive brain wave for it. Oh and thanks soooooooooooo much to the people that have reviewed this. I love you all! You've convinced me to do the sequel thanks! Keep your eyes pealed for even more INK stories because they're heading your way!**


End file.
